


Not Too Late (To Say Sorry)

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Brothers, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: After a close call on the job, Dick realizes he's been letting things sit for too long between him and Tim and decided it's time to reconcile.





	Not Too Late (To Say Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/gifts).



> Congratulations Drag0nst0rm for winning this prize! This was a lot of fun and I'm almost sorry I couldn't make it longer.

A close save on patrol was nothing new for them, they honestly had close calls all the time. Dick had lost count how many times one of them had nearly bit the dust on patrol, only to pull out of it at the last second by sheer skill, extraordinary luck, just plain force of will, or some bastard combination of all three. Tim especially had been known to get out of impossible situations by the most ludicrous and Extra TM means possible. It really shouldn’t have made Dick so upset when Tim shattered his ankle pulling a risky move that saved his, Dick’s, Bruce’s, and about 50 hostages’ collective bacon.

Maybe it was witnessing it, watching Tim grit his teeth and launch himself headlong into the thick of the situation, planning on the fly in a way that Dick knew Bruce was so proud of he’d never come up with the words to express it. Maybe it was finally seeing Tim as a young man, years of training and acquired skill culminating in a competence that Dick would have given his left arm for at that age. Dick’s younger brother was no longer the naive but stubborn child who had asked him to go back to being Robin, and then taking the mantle himself because he knew that it was needed, and if Bruce didn't like well then tough shit.

Maybe it was because Dick was forced to confront with the fact that he and Tim were still at odds with each other. Dick could have lost his little brother forever, in the blink of an eye, without having ever reconciled with him. They’d become relaxed around each other since everything that had happened, but their relationship had never recovered, and they’d lost the closeness they’d once shared. Dick had tried to give Tim space, let the boy come to him when he was ready, but more and more he could see that Tim wasn’t a boy anymore. Tim had more important things to do than heal old hurts with his older brother who was the one at fault anyway.

With this is mind, Dick made his way up to Tim’s room, staring at his closed door and trying to muck up the courage to knock. Dick groaned and ran a hand through his hair; he sucked in a deep breath and, before he could change his mind, knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Tim called, and Dick followed the instruction. Tim was reclining on his bed, broken ankle propped up on pillows and laptop open on his lap.

“You’re not supposed to have that, you should be resting,” Dick said before he could stop himself.  _ Great _ start to an important talk,  _ moron _ .

Tim rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, the painkillers are taking their sweet time and I can’t sleep. You need something?” he asked.

Dick pressed his lips together, wondering when Tim had stopped expecting him to come to him to just hang out and only when he needed Tim for some favour or task, “I wanted to talk,” Dick said.

Tim looked up from his computer, “What about?” he asked, and Dick tried not to be put out by his suspicion.

“Can I sit?” Dick asked, stalling, but he really did want to be sitting for this. Tim gestured for him to take the edge of the bed and Dick climbed up. He wanted to snuggle up to Tim’s side, like they used to when Tim was a teen, barely more than a child, but he didn’t think that would go over well.

Tim waited patiently for Dick to start, obviously sensing that this was something important. Dick ran his gaze over Tim’s left ankle, bound up in a fiberglass cast (lighter and more durable than plaster), and the sick feeling of anxiety welled up in his stomach once more.

“Did I ever say sorry about, you know…” Dick trailed off, hating to admit it, but knowing he needed to own up to it, “Kicking you out?”

Tim tensed, and Dick could see the defenses being built, “I left of my own volition Dick, you didn’t make me leave.”

“Well I didn't really give you the option to stay,” Dick said, “I mean, Damian had made it pretty clear that he considered you enemy number one, and I still didn’t listen.”

Tim let out a deep sigh and closed his laptop, setting it on his nightstand, “Making Damian Robin was what was best for him. Even I can see how far the little demon has come since you made the effort. He’s almost a real boy now.” He smiled, expecting to break the tension.

Dick wasn't moved, “But I never  _ asked _ you,” he said quietly, “I never asked if it was okay to give Robin to Damian. And before you make any argument about me or Jason, I had already given up Robin and Jason was dead when you took it. I  _ took _ Robin away from you, and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m really sorry Tim.”

Whatever Tim had been expecting, it wasn’t that, and Dick could see that he was rather stunned. Taking a deep breath, Dick scooted up the bed and pulled Tim into a tight hug, wanting to show his little brother that he was still there for him, no matter what. Tim stiffened for a half second, and Dick prepared to pull away, but then Tim wrapped his arms around Dick, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks Dick,” Tim said softly, so much that Dick almost didn’t hear him, “That really means a lot.”

It didn’t solve everything, not by a long shot, but it was a step in the right direction. The two of them laid on Tim’s bed for a long time, talking about everything that had happened, all of the hurt that neither of them had dealt with. There were some tears, but no raised voices or lashing out. In the morning, when Alfred came by to wake Tim for breakfast (and his next set of painkillers), he found the two brothers curled up together, sleeping soundly and comfortable with each other at last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to win a fic from me, keep an eye on the stuff I put out in my main works. I'll be having another contest soon in my fic Blood in the Water.


End file.
